The truth about the noble deer
by Dumai
Summary: "Everybody thinks that you are noble and honorable. You are the mighty deer and I am the sneaky fox - at least that's what they all believe. The question is: Who is really the fox? And who's the deer? Did the noble person ever exist? I know your gloomy secret. I am the only one who knows it and that's why you are going to do exactly what I am asking you for..." - Continue inside!
1. Prolog: Deal

_The hidden truth about the noble deer_

_"__Everybody thinks that you are noble and honorable. You are the mighty deer and I am the sneaky fox - at least that's what they all believe. The question is: Who is really the fox? And who's the deer? Did the noble person ever exist? I know your gloomy secret. I am the only one who knows it and that's why you are going to do exactly what I am asking you for. If not I am going to tell them everything – they will hate you and you will be the lost brother. You will feel the same pain as I did. You will suffer."_

_Currently planned characters: Elijah, Kol, __Elena, __Katherine, Klaus, Rebekah (and later even more I guess)._

* * *

**_Prolog: Deal_**

* * *

Elijah seemed to be lost in his thoughts while he was staring at the forecourt right in front of their house. Kol had just arrived in his brand new Porsche.

It still felt very strange that Elijah himself, Niklaus and Rebekah weren't living alone here now anymore – Kol also moved in a few weeks ago. Elijah knew that Klaus really appreciated that because most of the time Kol was very similar to Niklaus. They had exactly the same tamper. Rebekah also liked him even though Elijah himself was still her favorite brother. Well, maybe that would change sooner or later – but Elijah really hoped it wouldn't.

"Hey Elijah! What are you up to this evening? Maybe there are some new girls around since I checked last time", Kol told him widely smiling while he stepped into Elijah's room and laid his arm around his shoulders.

"I am not in the mood for going to a club", Elijah told his brother while he was still looking at the car of Kol and sighed. He was buying a lot of very expensive things lately – completely lost in his new addiction to spend as much money as possible in no time.

Furthermore Elijah had stopped counting how often he brought some women home. Mostly Kol didn't even know their names and since the night in which Kol had offered Elijah two compelled women he wasn't interested in that business anymore. Elijah wasn't a man of that kind – and he didn't want to get involved in his brother's _businesses_.

"Why so boring today, brother? Isn't it a great day? Besides the fact that you have to do everything which I ask you for", his brother replied and grinned at him cheeky while he walked right in front of Elijah.

"Then why are you asking me if I would like to join you if I actually got no other choice than following you?", Elijah said a bit angry now while he placed his hands in his trouser pockets. He really hated the feeling that Kol could do everything with him – and force him to do everything he wanted him to. Elijah hated the fact that he just wasn't able to change something about it.

"Because I like… no… I _love_ it to see you under my control and mercy, brother. As I have been under your mercy and you betrayed me only because you always preferred Niklaus instead of me", Elijah's brother explained him with a sadistic voice and let go of him.

"What are you up to, Kol?", Elijah growled as he finally accepted that he couldn't fight against him – at least not yet.

"You will see, Elijah. Meet me downstairs. Let's have a little snack tonight", Kol said amused and smiled a faked smile due to Elijah's angriness.

Elijah couldn't control himself any longer so he used his vampire-speed and a few seconds later he had gripped Kol at his shirt and was pressing him against the nearest wall. His teeth clenched harshly.

"You will _never_ force me to kill somebody", Elijah pointed out and directly stared into Kol's eyes. The smile of his brother grew even bigger because of his anger.

"Elijah, relax! We will see what I am up to. Besides as you said: You have no other choice. So, if I would decide that you have to kill somebody you _will_ do that. Alright?", Kol answered – still with an amused smile on his lips but he meant what he said.

Elijah didn't say anything but he let go of Kol after several seconds. He wasn't a fool – of course he could see the coldness in Kol's eyes. And of course he knew that he had to go through his wrath. Elijah wasn't sure if he still knew his brother after everything which had happened. He had to admit that he really wished everything was different and Kol wouldn't dare to blackmail him.

* * *

The nightclub a few minutes away from Mystic Falls was full of people. Elijah hated the music – actually he didn't like the modern music at all. He still preferred that kind of music which humans listened to a few decades ago.

Kol was in his element. A lot of beautiful women, alcohol and great music – at least in his opinion. Right now he was dancing like a stupid jerk in the middle of the dance floor. Elijah was sitting at the bar and observed every move he did. Sometimes he was sipping at his non-alcoholic beverage.

"Elijah?", a female voice suddenly brought him back to earth. The original turned around only to see that Elena was now sitting next to him. Her smile was beautiful.

"Good evening, Elena", he greeted her politely as always but the vampire knew that Elena was one of the few who was able to look through his façade.

"What are you doing here? I always thought that you hate places like this – as well as the music", Elena asked him and Elijah saw the way she was looking at him. She was worried about him even though she didn't want to show it that obviously.

"You are right I don't really enjoy my time here", he admitted while loosening his dark tie a bit.

Right now he felt more and more uncomfortable. Elijah really liked Elena – she was as pure and innocent as he had been once as human but there was a problem about it. At the very moment Elijah could only think about Tatia while he was looking at her – even though they were of course completely different. That really concerned him but it wasn't Elena's fault – it was Kol's fault. He had brought all those painful memories back to its surface. While the original was thinking about that he became more and more angry again and clenched his fists without noticing that.

"What's wrong, Elijah?"

Elijah could sense her concern for him while she was putting her hands around his hands. He sighed. She was one of the most intelligent women he had ever met in his life. The original wasn't able to hide something from Elena.

"I am okay I just have to play babysitter for my brother Kol tonight and that annoys me", Elijah told her but he wasn't the only one who knew that he was a quiet bad liar. "Please excuse me, Elena. My brother wants something from me", he told her as he noticed that Kol was signalizing him to join him.

The original didn't look at Elena again and he had to confess that he was kind of happy that Kol wanted him to be at his side but at the same time he had a strange feeling about that. Kol was leading two young and attractive women to the entrance as soon as he had noticed that Elijah was following him now…

* * *

_So, what_'_s your opinion? PLEASE let me know what you think and leave a review! It_'_s just an idea which came to my mind and I am not sure if you like it or not. If you want me to continue this you know what to do ;) _

_If you like Elijah as much as I do please also have a look at my other stories at the Originals section!_

_Oh, and please forgive me the appearing mistakes! English isn't my first language._

_Take care!_

_Dumai_


	2. No choice

_Aloha :)_

_Thank you sooo much for your support for this new story! _

_I am sorry for the late update but I am quiet busy with my other stories as well. _

_But be assured that I loved to see all your reactions about the prolog!_

_Okay, so about the asked questions: _

_Actually I didnt think about at which season this takes place. I wouldnt combine it with any special season. I think Elena is going to be still a human, Klaus isnt interested in the Petrova blood and so on. If other information are needed in future I am going to inform you of course. Furthermore I am not sure if Esther is going to appear in this story. I am not completely sure yet where this story is going. Lets see ;) In this new chapter I am sure that you are going to find out which is going to be the main-couple ;) Maybe there are going to be more in future - I am not sure about that yet. _

_Always feel free to ask questions and/or sending over some ideas for upcoming chapters as well as improvement ideas!_

_I would love it to hear from all of you again!_

_Enough talking now :D Enjoy the new chapter!_

_Please apologize my appearing mistakes - same as last time._

_Take care!_

_Dumai_

* * *

_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_  
_ Hunt you down eat you alive_  
_ Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

_ Maybe you think that you can hide_  
_ I can smell your scent from miles_  
_ Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

_[...]_

_Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie_  
_ You can't deny-ny-ny-ny_  
_ The beast inside-side-side-side_  
_ Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_[...]_

_Maroon 5 - Animals _

_(I just couldnt stop myself from thinking about that song since I have started to write this story^^ Actually that song sort of inspired me to write this story. Quiet fitting for a "bad" Elijah at some parts. Just wanted to inform you about that ;))_

* * *

**_1\. Chapter: No choice_**

* * *

As soon as Elijah had followed his young brother outside he knew what Kol was up to only by looking at his mischievous smile. Oh yes, Elijah had learned to hate that smile or the nasty expression in his eyes in the last few weeks. Elijah more and more hated himself for not being able to do something against Kol's unspeakable acts – it just wasn't compatible with his noble intentions. Well, after all he wasn't as noble as he always thought to be… Perhaps his brother was right and he was only a stupid vampire who was trying to deny the fact that he was only a monster in the end. Maybe that was the reason for Kol's bad behavior – which was even for him very cruel. Maybe his brother only wanted to open up his eyes so that he could show him his true self if he would just finally give in. Give in to his hidden and perfectly locked lust for blood.

"Look at these two beautiful ladies, Elijah!", Kol said happily while he was leading the two brunettes – one at every arm – to a small alleyway next to the club.

The young women seemed not be older than twenty and Elijah immediately felt so sorry for them because he knew what Kol wanted to do – what he wanted _him_ to do. He wished so badly that he could just break Kol's neck so that they both could escape – they still had all their life in front of them. Elijah automatically clenched his teeth. Since Kol was forcing him to do the worst things he couldn't even look at himself in the mirror. Elijah was even haunted by nightmares at the nights which didn't allow him to rest after all the pain he had to go through day by day. Kol had forced him to do many things which he hated himself enough for already but now he also wanted him to kill some innocent women – he could read it in his sadistic eyes. Elijah was night and day thinking about a solution to stop Kol. To find a possibility to stop that madness and to free himself from his tight grip. The Original knew that he just couldn't do that anymore but what choice did he have actually?

"Do you smell that, lovely brother? The sweet temptation of their blood? Can you hear that excited beating of their weak hearts?", Kol continued while kissing one of the woman at the cheek which caused her to giggle – she even blushed a bit.

Elijah wasn't sure if they were completely drunk and didn't understand what was happening right now – that Kol was leading them to their shambles – or if they were simply compelled by his brother. I didn't matter which of the options was the truth – both was very unfavorable for them.

"Stop calling me _lovely_, Kol", Elijah managed to say while holding back his again dangerously raising anger as good as possible.

"That's the only thing you are complaining about? Wow, I am really surprised! And I thought it would be a bigger problem for you to do what I am asking you now – you already know what I want you to do, don't you? As smart as you are, my _noble_ brother", Elijah's brother said and couldn't stop laughing afterwards. "So, which one do you prefer?", Kol added and stopped at the darkest spot of the alleyway where nobody would be able to see what was going on there – not like they had to care about that. They were vampires – the Originals – they could have just compelled everyone who would have might watched the killing of two ladies.

"I don't even care, Kol", Elijah said desperately and sighed. He just couldn't look at those innocent women any longer so he turned his head away.

Actually it was a beautiful night. The night was cold but still the sky was cloudless and full of brightly shining stars. The moon was even lightening this dark and dirty place a bit. All in all it was so peaceful around here – Elijah could only hear the quiet music which was caused by the club and he wasn't even sure if he could have heard that if he wouldn't be a vampire. No, he and Kol were the only ones here who knew that this night wouldn't end as peaceful as it had started. He couldn't put it into words how sorry he felt for the two brunettes.

"Come on, Elijah! I would like to give you the one you like more so that you maybe can start enjoying that. I know that you have always been in love with brunettes and that hasn't changed since you have been a young man. So, tell me. Which one?"

"Kol, stop teasing me! I will not choose if the only option I am having is to kill the chosen one", Elijah finally shouted as he lost control – he shouldn't have said that.

As soon as Kol was noticing that Elijah was trying to leave the alleyway he immediately grabbed him at his shoulders and energetically turned him around.

"You can't seriously believe that I would allow you to just walk away", Kol growled while catching the coldness in Elijah's eyes. "You won't be able to scrimshank yourself from choosing one of those two ladies. You will choose one, you will satisfy your need for blood and afterwards you are going to break her neck. Got that?", Kol made himself clear and suddenly pushed his brother in the direction of the two women. "Or you still refuse to do what I am asking you for and I am going straight to Klaus and Rebekah. I am telling them the truth and then…", he whispered into Elijah's left ear until he was rudely interrupted.

"Enough, Kol!", Elijah shouted and loosened himself from his brothers uncomfortable touch.

"Oh! Don't tell me you are upset! _Noble_ Elijah is in a bad mood today!", Kol said with a provoking tone of voice.

"Kol, if you won't shut up now… Just…", the older brother began only to be suddenly interrupted by female voice which he had never expected to hear also that evening.

"Bloody hell, what is going on here? _Elijah?!_ What's wrong with you? I can't even remember one single time that you joined your brother doing such… non-noble things. But on the other hand… I have always liked your not so noble side", the woman said which forced the two brothers to turn around.

"Oh, hell no. What have I done to deserve that… Two Petrova's at one evening is not bearable. Due to your language I suppose that you are Katherine? I just gave up in trying to see which one is staying right in front of me only be the appearance", Kol growled. "Listen, Elijah and I have some… important things to do and it would be nice if you could just…", he tried to convince Katherine politely to go away but he failed miserably.

"Elijah, what is happening?", Katherine asked and simply ignored the other Mikaelson.

"If I wouldn't know it better I would say that you are worried", Elijah said calmly even though he was trembling inside – but that wasn't caused by the unexpected appearance of Katherine.

"Well, I just know you very well, Elijah. I know that you would never do something like that so I have to stop Kol from forcing you into something even though I am wondering why you are not just walking away", Katherine admitted and that really surprised Elijah.

"I have never seen that side of yours before", he said curiously.

"Alright you know what? You are fucking lucky, Elijah. Katherine just managed to destroy my good mood in less than a minute! I am going to have some fun for myself – with both of those sweet ladies. This time I spare you, brother, but don't you dare to believe that this is going to happen again!", Kol announced as he was already guiding the two brunettes out of the alleyway and into their now definitely certain death.

"That wasn't necessary, Katherine", Elijah told her as soon as he was sure that Kol was gone.

"Yeah, no problem, Elijah, it was a pleasure for me to help. You know normally people just say _thank you_ and that's it", she replied and made her way towards him only to wrap his tie around her finger.

"I never needed your help and I also won't in future", Elijah pointed out calmly even though he was quiet irritated by her behavior. He had the bad feeling that this was all about the thing he kind of afraid the most – she was sneaking around him for days now and Katherine was never doing something without having something in mind.

"Wow, I never thought that you became such an arrogant vampire", Katherine whispered while brushing his earlobe with her lips. "Maybe I can help you with your latest family-drama-problems. You could tell me all your little secrets about the thing which is going on between you and Kol", she added and suddenly her hands were crossed in his neck and her body was pressed at his. "Or I could make you forget everything – every little problem and every other thing which is bothering you, Elijah", the Original heard her saying – her hands now sliding under his jacket. "You know that we used to have great times together", Katherine continued – her hands wandering further down but before she could reach his belt Elijah immediately stopped her by harshly grabbing her wrists.

"Yes, indeed. We _used _to have great times – but these times are long gone", he said with a cold voice and sighed.

Katherine was trying to involve him into something for a while now and it really started to annoy him. Even though Elijah was pretty sure that _his_ Katerina was still somewhere in the body of the woman who was now calling herself Katherine he didn't want to get used by her again. Elijah wasn't a fool – of course he knew that Katherine had something in mind. Even if she wasn't doing that because she needed his help it was due to other simple reasons. Maybe she just wanted to have some fun with him again but no he would never give in to something like that – especially not with her. Anyway, he tried not to think about her reasons for her behavior anymore.

"You became so boring in the last few centuries, you know?", Katherine said as she finally escaped his grip – but only because he had allowed her to.

"Good night, Katherine", Elijah said politely as always, turned around and left without looking at her again.

* * *

Elijah didn't go straight home yet. Of course it was already very late but he didn't care. Even though he tried not to think about it the women which were now already surely dead while walking through the dark and silent streets he couldn't stop his mind returning again and again to that thoughts. Actually he had been hoping that a little walk could calm him down a bit but it was obvious now that this wouldn't work. He couldn't think about another option than going home now. Nothing would help and the only possibility was to return home, go to bed and hoping that he could perhaps rest for at least a few hours. All in all Elijah only tried to convince himself that he could rest – the truth was that he already knew that he wouldn't have that luck. If Kol wasn't disturbing his hours of seeming peace than it would be his nightmares.

Elijah was unlocking his expensive sports car which he had parked behind the club as he felt a presence. He immediately stopped. This parking lot was nearly empty besides his own car and Elijah couldn't hear any music of the club anymore. It seemed like the club was now also already closed which actually surprised him a bit. Elijah opened the passenger door and placed his jacket at the seat – he didn't turn around even not then as he noticed that the person was now only inches behind him. He could smell her and he had to confess that he just wasn't in the mood for another conversation with her.

"Katherine, please. I think I made myself perfectly clear and you should know that you can believe me if I say that I won't give in to your… disproportionate offer", Elijah said and the Original had to admit that he felt very uncomfortable at the moment – until the female voice from behind really shocked him.

"Katherine? And I always thought that at least you are able to distinguish us at any time", he heard the young woman saying as she started to giggle.

"Elena?", the Original said very surprised and finally turned around.

As soon as he saw her it was obvious, indeed. Elijah was just too tired and lost in his thoughts so he hadn't been able to distinguish the two Petrova's even though he hadn't thought about the possibility that Elena could still be here.

"What _disproportionate offer_? That sounds… weird", she asked.

Elijah couldn't ignore the fact that there was at least a bit of jealousy in her voice – which really confused him. Then he noticed the way she was faltering a bit.

"It's not that important. What are you still doing here? The club is already closed and it is dangerous for a young woman to wander around at such a place in the middle of the night", he asked her while picking up his jacket again so that he could place it around her slim shoulders. "Please sit down. I am going to call Damon and Stefan", Elijah told her as soon as she was sitting at the passenger seat of his car. He already held his cell phone in his hand as she suddenly stopped him from using it by placing her own hand at his – which caused him to look up into her bright shining eyes.

"No, don't. I don't want to see them", Elena whispered and he could see the desperate look in her eyes. This special expression nearly killed him.

"Well, alright then but you have to allow me to drive you home instead", the Original tried to effect a compromise.

He hadn't been talking a lot to Elena lately but it was obvious that she was again at odds with the Salvatore brothers – same as many times before. This time it had to be caused by something very serious because Elijah knew that Elena was never drinking a lot of alcohol and right now it was easy to notice that she had been drinking too much – obviously because of her problems with the Salvatore brothers. Her mind wasn't clear anymore. Anyway, he would escort her home – it was his duty and furthermore some distraction wouldn't be the worst thing at all. Surprisingly Elena always managed to calm him down even if she wasn't noticing it.

"Elena?", Elijah asked as he managed to stop himself from being lost in thoughts again.

Elena still didn't react so he looked back at her – more closely this time. Elijah couldn't stop himself from smiling. Yes, he was really smiling – the first time for days now. Elena had again succeeded to make him forget every problem for at least a short time – even without her knowledge.

The eyes of the young Petrova were now closed. She had fallen asleep in his car while wrapping his jacket even more tightly around her body and using it as a blanket. Elena was even mumbling something but Elijah couldn't understand a word. He couldn't put it into words how happy he was that he had met Elena again that day because all his sorrow was like washed away – at least for now.

Finally Elijah turned the key in the ignition and left the parking lot. During the ride he couldn't stop himself from staring at the still sleeping Elena now and then. At least he had something to do for the next few hours – he would take care of her. He was always telling himself that he was still the gentleman he used to be and that he had to do that even though especially Kol knew that he wasn't. Anyway, he was thankful that he hadn't to think about what to do to get out of his misery for some more time. The Original never stopped smiling during the ride – and he was so unbelievable happy about that.

* * *

_Maybe a little review for me? :)_


	3. Sweet promises

_Aloha folks :)_

_New chapter is up! This time a bit shorter due to the fact that I thought it would be nice to have a pure Elejah chapter ;) The next one is going to be much more exciting I promise ;)_

_I decided to answer you guys more personal from now on so there you go!_

_Answers to the last few reviews:_

_ chhavi: Its going to be an Elejah story besides the main storyline ;)_

_ bulldozed88: Thank you so much for that nice review! Loved to read that you enjoyed that chapter so much! I am sure you are going to enjoy the new chapter as well :)_

_ Elijah4ever: Thank you :) It really means a lot to me that you are enjoying my story! OOC is the right term but dont worry about that ;) I know that Elijah has two sides and I wont make him OOC. Its just the beginning of the story and you will see that Elijah can also be a completely different person^^ About Kol: Hes just behaving that way because of something Elijah did - which you will learn more about later ;) But after all Kol isnt such a nice vampire as all, is he? ;)_

_ afan: Thank you for your review :)_

_ Guest: I am really happy that you like my writing!_

_Again thank you for your support and please keep it up!_

_Enjoy! Again I am sorry for my mistakes :D_

_Dumai_

* * *

**_2\. Chapter: Sweet promises_**

* * *

Elijah couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way she was sleeping… He loved her innocence, her intelligence and her kindheartedness. Those were the things he missed the most from his own life as a mortal. He had been surprised that she hadn't woken up while he had carried her to her room. Elena had only continued mumbling now and then while she had been resting against his chest. Wittingly or unwittingly she had pressed herself even closer at his body which wouldn't have been necessary at all.

The Original had taken of her shoes and afterwards he had covered her with her blanket. Right now he was sitting at the chair right in front of her desk. His cell phone was ringing at least for the fifth time already but Elijah just ignored it – he was absolutely not in the mood for dealing with his stupid brother Kol or with anyone else right now. The vampire hadn't even checked who was the one who was calling him again and again – he had just turned his phone off so that he wasn't annoyed any longer and that it wouldn't disturb the sleeping Elena.

Her room was completely dark and there was nothing he could hear besides her calm and steady heartbeat. This kind of calmness and peace was something which he hadn't felt for a very long time and suddenly he sensed how his eyelids became more and more heavy. Elijah tried to fight against it because he knew that he should go before she is going to wake up but he just couldn't. He had never been that tired before and her proximity just relaxed him. A few seconds later he was sleeping as well – still sitting at her chair.

* * *

"Elijah?", he heard someone saying but he didn't realize that this was for real and not a dream. "Elijah! What are you doing here? Please wake up!", the voice continued and suddenly he could feel that the person was slightly shaking his shoulders.

Still feeling a bit dizzy he opened his eyes and as soon as he met her worried eyes he remembered everything. Where he was and what had happened the last night. Within a second he was back to his feet and had managed to bring some distance between them – she had been so close to him.

"Elena! I beg your pardon! It seems like I have fallen asleep. I should better go now", Elijah hastily explained and wanted to make his way out of her room as she quickly stopped him by placing a soft hand at his forearm. This innocent touch made Elijah's whole body tense and he couldn't even explain why – still he paused his movements and sighed.

"Wait, Elijah", Elena whispered while she was walking right in front of him so that she could look into his dark eyes – which were filled with sorrow. Elijah only sighed and tried to avoid her questioning gaze. "Hey, look at me. Elijah, what's wrong with you?"

„I don't know if you remember that, Elena, but I have already told you earlier that I am alright", the Original replied even though he noticed that his self-control was already slipping away again – this proximity was just too much. He couldn't think straight.

"Don't worry, Elijah", she replied with a giggle which surprised him and he caught himself looking up into her beautiful eyes once more. "I haven't been drinking that much that I can't remember what happened last night even though I have to admit that this stupid headache is going to kill me. Thank you for taking care of me", she continued and gave him one of her such breathtaking smiles – she didn't make it easy for him.

"You are welcome. I am happy that you are alright again besides your headache", Elijah answered politely and tried again to leave her room but now she was standing right in front of her door.

"What's your problem, Elijah? Why can't you just tell me what's wrong? Do you think that you can't trust me?", Elena insisted while pushing him back into her room – he couldn't stop himself from shivering due to that unexpected touch. Elena influenced him more than he preferred.

"Elena, you shouldn't be involved into this. It's something between me and my family. People who are caught in the in the middle are only going to suffer. I don't want you to get harmed you know?", Elijah finally admitted after clearing his throat.

"Tell me, Elijah: Do you trust me?", was everything Elena said after a few moments while she was coming closer again. Elijah knew that he should step backwards and away from her but he was in some kind of trance which he couldn't escape that easily and then he made a huge mistake – he dared to look at her tempting lips. That sight nearly killed him once more.

"Of course I trust you, Elena. If I have learned something during my time here in Mystic Falls than it is that you are worth of my trust – even after all those tries to harm me or my family", he answered and the way he said it left no doubts remain.

"It's good to hear that because I haven't been sure about that to be perfectly honest with you. After all you have been ignoring me for a very long time lately. Like I have done something wrong", Elena admitted which surprised and confused him at once.

"Elena, I do apologize I have never meant to insult you in any way. That has nothing to do with you. It's all about my family – as always", Elijah told her as she suddenly came even closer to him. This time he moved backwards but it didn't take long until he was in contact with the wall. "What are you doing, Elena?", he forced himself to ask even though it was unbelievable hard to let a word slip over his lips due to that sudden proximity. Elijah couldn't recall a moment in which he had been so confused.

"You know… I am worried about you, Elijah. I only want to help you. Let me help you like you used to help me so often back then. You became a good friend not to say even something more than just a friend", the young Petrova admitted. Elijah's eyes widened and even his jaw dropped – caused by her unexpected confession. Did she actually say that she was… No, that couldn't be possible.

"Elena, stop", Elijah managed to say before the situation could finally escalate. He couldn't remember how that happened but now he was holding her back at her wrists while staring deeply in her eyes – this time confusion written in them. He sighed and took a deep breath before he started talking again. "Listen, I know that you are again in some kind of trouble with Damon and Stefan but this can't be a solution for your problems, Elena. You would regret it afterwards and I can't allow that. Furthermore Kol could use you against me and I don't you to…", Elijah started with a clam and controlled voice as she interrupted him harshly.

"Don't you dare to believe that this is about Damon or Stefan!", she hissed and Elijah's confusion even grew. "I am sorry, Elijah", Elena immediately apologized as soon as she noticed the expression in his eyes. "Why are you so afraid of Kol?"

"Because he has me in his tight grip", the Original confessed after a few moments of pure silence – his voice nothing more than a slight whisper. He had no idea why he had allowed himself to let those words slip over his lips. Perhaps he had to finally admit that he was desperate. Desperate what Kol was going to do to him in the following days, weeks, months or even years. Elena was the only person he trusted enough to tell her that but still he didn't dare to continue that conversation. After all she was still a Petrova and probably she would share the same fate like Tatia did if he would continue. The moment he raised his head again he saw the indescribable expression at her face. Seemingly she didn't know what to say.

"Please forgive me. I shouldn't have said that. I need to go now. Goodbye, my lovely Elena", Elijah said while placing a slight kiss at her forehead – he hadn't been able to stop himself from doing that.

As Elena opened up her eyes again he was gone. Elijah really hoped that Elena would give up on that now but deep down he perfectly knew that he was greatly mistaken with that…

* * *

_Want me to continue? Please leave a review :)_


End file.
